the Game
by irene.Ts
Summary: kakashi x kurenai and kakashi x tsunade... this story is about a criminal who appears in the hidden leaf village...and the same time a mysterious man who appears to be Ankos boyfriend .. the criminal rapes woman and kill them..all the girls gather all together to find the criminal ...
1. the start

this naruto FANFIC... this story is about a criminal who appears in the hidden leaf village...and the same time a mysterious man appears who appears to be Ankos boyfriend .. the criminal rapes woman and kill them..all the girls gather all together to find the criminal and the mizukage brings some girls for help ...the plan is to watch all the boys in the village... along of all this they learn some of kakashi secrets

Anko was standing outside of the village...Kurenai and Shizune and Tsunade were passing by when they saw Anko ...

Kurenai:Anko-chan... we are going to eat some they dumplings wanna join us?

Anko:no thanks...

when the girls heard what anko said they were shocked

Tsunade:she...dosen't

Shizune:want...to..e..at

Kurenai:DUMPLINGS!

Tsunade:WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Anko: ..i am waiting for something important

the girls were thinking what is so important that would make anko to not want eat her fevorite snack...maybe a letter...?..no way...maybe...a ...boy?

haahah...NO...WAY..they all laught...they all stop when they heard...ANKO'S VOICE

Anko:yes i am waiting for my boyfriend...

all the giirls:NANI? (Nani means what in japanese)

Tsunade: A BOYFRIEND?...

Shizune:WHEN...WHERE...WHO?

Kurenai: you haven't ever told me about him...

Anko:YEAH TEAH I KNOW...i diden't want anyone to know...

all the girls:WHY?...

Anko:I did not know HOW WILL RESPOND...

all the girls:...is he cute? ...how olad is he?...from wich village is he...is he hot..?...

Anko:finally you came

all the girls turn

_:I TOLD THAT I WILL COME TO SEE YOU BABY...

Anko kissed him

_: You would not set it to your friends Anko:SURE...this is shizune...Kurenai...and this ...tsunade..our hokage...

_:nice to meet you mu name is..Nao (Nao means honest in jappanese)

all the girls:nice to meet you.. too..

Anlo:well we have to go see you..!

Anko and Nao a poof of smoke

girls:he wasen't that bad ...he was kind of cute...i liked hes..

DONT SAY IT...

EYES...GEEZ What do you think I would say?

NOTHING...YEAH...NOTHING...HAHA FORGET IT...

WHATEVER let's go to eat i am hungry...

yeah me too...

thank for reading my fanfic ...sorry if i have some mistake on the writtng...whatever tell me if you want me to add something...


	2. secrets

kakashi was reading hes book ( **LIKE HE ALWAYS DID -_-)**

kakashi stopped when he heard...

 **hey did you saw Ankos boyfriens hes name is Nao...hes cute..** \\\\\\\

when kakashi heard that he frozed...

hes Anko whit another men... **(** _ **by the way kakashi had slept with anko the previous night)**_

kakashi without even thinking went to find Anko...

he knock the door when Sao opened the door...

 **Kakashi:** Is Anko here?

 **Sao:** no she is not here she went to get us some dumplings

 **Kakashi:** do you mind to tell her something

 **Sao:** sure...

 **Kakashi:** tell her that _**THE GAME is OVER!**_

 **Sao:** ok...

 _ **After a few minutes...**_

 **Anko:** hey baby...i am back...

Sao: oh hey ... _ **FINALLY IAM SOO HUNGRY...**_

 **Anko:** ...hahaha...you are my hungry little monster..

 **Sao:** OH...YEAH...by the way...a friend of yours came by... his hair where gray and he had a mask on his face..

 **Anko frozed he had forgget about kakashi...**

 **Anko:** and..wha..t..did he tell you...?

 **Sao:** he told me that _**THE GAME is OVER!**_

 _ **Ankos hesrt had stop pounding**_

 _ **Anko was ready to cry...**_

 **Anko:** well iam going to find him enjoy you meal...

 **Anko ran as fast as she could she wanted to find kakashi and talk to him and she wanted to explain everything...**

 **she knock the door ...again...and again...and again...**

 **she thought that kakashi was mad at her and he didn't want to talk to her..**

 **until the door opend ...**

 **Kakashi** **:** GEEZ WHAT THE F***K DO YOU WANT Anko!...

 **Anko:** we need to talk...kakashi...

 **Kakashi:** i don't want to talk to you.. does your boyfriend gave you my message?

 **Anko :** yes...yes..he...did...

 **kakashi:** good then i don't have anything to say to you

 **Anko:** kakashi...wait i can explain...

 **kakashi:** ** _I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I SLEPT WITH YOU.._**

 ** _he closed the door_**

 ** _thank for reading my story..! hope you like it ...if you want me to add somethink you can tell me..._**


End file.
